The New Life
by JAGgedIverson
Summary: You guys asked for it. So here it is......the sequel to Reunion. Eleven years after the marriage! :-) There has a change to the end of Chapter 2, it had to make sense for what I want to do later!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: The New Life

Author: JAGgedIverson

Rating: PG

Summary: You guys all asked for it so here it is……………A sequel to Reunion

Disclaimer:  I think we all know that they characters or the actors who play them are NOT mine!  Though I do have fantasies involving Harm. J

Mac walked through each and every room, checking to make sure that everything was perfect.  The kids were coming home from college this weekend and she wanted everything to be perfect.  _I am totally overreacting.  The kids don't care if the house is a mess.  It's probably just like their dorm rooms._

Eleven years ago she and Harm had gotten married and Harm had adopted Jay as his daughter.  He had said that he wanted to make it legal, even though she was already his daughter in his mind.  And she had done the same thing with Jase.  Now, eleven years later, they were coming home for Christmas.  Like their father, they were attending the Annapolis Naval Academy.  Jay had been offered scholarships to several Division 1 basketball colleges, but she had wanted to be in the Marine Corp so she applied to go to the Naval Academy.  Jase on the other hand had been offered scholarships for basketball from colleges such as Duke, North Carolina, and Miami.  But he, just as Jay had, wanted to join the military and be a SEAL.  So, they both ended up going to the Naval Academy.  And now, after two years, they were coming home.  Mac smiled at the thought.  

As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Harm walking into the yard with the two kids following on either side of him.  When they saw Mac standing by the window they waved and ran towards the house.  Before they could get inside the house and trail snow all over her newly cleaned floor Harm made sure that they took off their shoes and jackets.  

They came scrambling in the house, racing each other to see who could get to their mother first.  

"Hi, Mom."  They said at the same time.

Mac smiled at the both of them, ten year old Brittany and nine year old Kade.  "Hi.  Did you guys have fun with your dad?"

"Yeah, we had a snowball fight."  Kade said, excitedly.

"And we made snow angels.  Then we built a snow man and Dad said that it looked like Uncle AJ."  Brittany said, just as giddily.

The comment made Mac smile even as she said, "Well, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what?"  Harm asked as he came in and kissed Mac on the cheek.  

"Oh, nothing.  Just the little comment you made about the Admiral.  The kids were just filling me in on the details."  Mac answered.

"Oh, that…" Harm trailed off and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, Mom, when do Jase and Jay get home?"  Brittany asked.

Mac looked back at her daughter and answered, "They should be here soon, Brit.  Why don't you guys go upstairs and change into some warm clothes."

"Okay."  They answered in unison.

As they raced up the stairs Mac turned to Harm and said, "Well, they should be home soon.  An hour and forty-five minutes to be exact."

Harm put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and while saying, "I know, and I can't wait.  There going to be surprised to see how much has changed around here."

"I know.  You think they'll care?"

"No.  I think they'll be happy to be home."

Mac smiled and kissed him gently.  Now, all they could do was wait for the kids to come home so they could begin to celebrate the holidays.


	2. Coming Home

A/N: I don't know if the things I say about Annapolis are accurate and, frankly, I'm too lazy to look it up! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- En Route To Virginia 

**Jase's Car**

"How long?"  Jay asked as she pressed a button for a different radio station.

"Why can't you tell me?  You're the one who tells the time mentally or something like that."  Jase said.

"Well, when you get me up at some ungodly hour in the morning my internal clock gets screwed up."  She explained, pressing another button.

"Oh, and now eight in the morning is ungodly?  We get up way earlier than that for training!"

"Maybe you're used to getting up earlier than eight in the morning on a weekend, but I am not!  So, you never answered my question, how long until we get there?"

"About another half hour.  And would you please find a station and leave it there!?!"  Jase said, exasperated, when she switched the station yet another time.

"Jeez, somebody's grumpy!  Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"

"The beds are two feet wide, max, there's only one side.  And I am just tired of being the car, my legs are getting cramped."

"Well, pull over, I'll drive."  Jay offered, knowing already that the answer would be no.

"After being in the car when you drive, you'd actually think that I would let you drive MY car?"

"Oh, please, it's only a Corvette.  It's not like it's a Porsche or Lamborghini."

"Dad gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday."

"How could I forget?  I was the one who helped restore it for four months."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.  You'll never let me forget that."

"You know I'm just playin with you right?"

"Yeah I know." 

After a few minutes of silence Jay spoke up, "I wonder what the new house looks like.  I mean, I've seen pictures but…"

"I know what you mean.  So much has changed.  I haven't even told Dad about the team yet.  Or my other decisions."

"What about Brit and Kade?  I know that they're gonna be bigger than the last time we saw them, but how big?"

"Probably growing like weeds.  And they are two years older; that would make Brit ten, and Kade is nine. Wow!"

"Take this turn off."  Jay said, pointing to the off-ramp while looking at the directions that she wrote down.

They both grew silent as they got off the freeway; both thinking of the things that they were going see.  _How different are things going to be?  Are they going to be totally different or just semi-different?_  Jay thought to herself.

"Hey, did you remember to call grandma and grandpa?"  Jase asked looking at his sister.

"Yeah, they liked the idea.  You know, they've never been to the new house either."

"Yeah I know.  Did you call Uncle AJ and Bud and Harriet?"  

"Yeah, they all think it's a great idea.  Look, there's their street."

Jase nodded as he made the turn.  "I can't wait to see them."

"Me either."  Jay said as he shut off the car.


	3. At the House

Same Day 

**Rabb Household**

**Virginia**

Jay grabbed her bag from the trunk before joining Jase on the porch.  "You ready?"

"Yep.  Let's see how much has changed."  Jase said, turning the knob.  

They stepped inside and looked around.  It almost looked like the old house, but without the feel of familiarity.  Jase almost felt as if he walked into a stranger's home. Almost.  Then he heard laughter come from upstairs followed by loud thumping from above them.  Jase only looked over at Jay and smiled.  They set their bags down simultaneously and ventured into the living room.  Jase supposed that it looked like any typical living room in any typical house.  There was a couch, a chair, and the Christmas tree.  The tree is what caught his attention, not the lights, but the ornaments on the tree.  He noticed the traditional ones like Santa and the star on the top, but he also noticed the ones that were always on the tree, even if they weren't traditional ornaments.  He walked over to the tree and lightly touched the F-14 ornament that he had given his father when he was ten. He smiled as he remembered the pride he felt of having picked it out himself.  

"Hey, Jase, come look at this."  Jay whispered from somewhere behind him.

Jase turned and walked over the where she was standing peering around a corner and into a different room.  "What?"  He whispered.

Jay pointed and when he followed her gaze he saw what she was looking at.  Their parents were in the kitchen locked in a passionate embrace.  He glanced down at Jay and smiled, knowing she knew what he was thinking.  He counted to three with his fingers before…

"Get a room!"  They said loudly at the same time.

Harm and Mac broke apart and looked in the directions that the voices had come.  Jase and Jay only had time to laugh before they were enveloped in hugs.  Greetings flew back and forth, excited and surprised.  Happy tears were wiped from cheeks and kisses were exchanged.  When all had settled down Mac stepped back and smiled.

"You guys are early.  We weren't expecting you for another hour and forty five minutes."

"Jase insisted on waking me up to leave at eight in the morning so we could get here earlier and surprise you guys."  Jay explained, hugging her mother again. 

"Hey, where are the monsters?"  Jase asked looking in the direction of the stairs.

"Oh, I'll get them."  Harm said as he started to move toward the stairs.

"No, I'll do it.  Just tell me how to get there."  Jase said.

Harm smiled and answered, "Up the stairs, first door on the left."

While Jase went up stairs to get the kids, Harm, Mac, and Jay took the bags to the guest rooms.   


	4. Just Another Day

Same Day 

**Rabb Residence**

**Virginia**

"So how are things at the academy?"  Harm asked both the kids as they sat on the couch in front of the fire.  Brit and Kade had gone to bed after dinner; though they both protested when Harm had told them it was time for bed.  Jase and Jay had put them to bed so the parents could clean the kitchen.  Now it was time for "catch-up" in the living room.

"Hectic."  They both answered at the same time.

Harm and Mac smiled before Mac asked, "Jay, how is the basketball team?"

"Its good.  We lost some really good players when they graduated this year, but the incoming plebes look good.  We all went and saw some of the locals play in the high school playoffs.  They look promising.  But, they need discipline.  I think that we can whip them into shape pretty quickly."  

Mac smiled, knowing exactly how they would whip them into shape.  "I seem to remember when you had to go through that.  I specifically remember getting a call say that you were so sore that you could barely lift the phone to you ear."

"I still get that way when we condition for the season.  I mean, when we do striders, sprints, and have two hour practices what would you expect."

"Now, what is a strider again?"  Harm asked.

"We sprint 80 yards forward, back pedal the same distance, then sprint forward 80 yards again, back pedal, and sprint the last 80 yards.  That's only one; we get up to 15 a day.  So that would equal 6000 yards in ONE day."

"Yeah, I'd say you're in shape.  Do you that all year around?"  Harm asked.

"No, we only do it for three months in the beginning of the year.  Jase would say that it's nothing compared to his training for the SEALS."

"It's not.  I, personally, don't think that the team could handle going through one day of SEALS training."  Jase commented smugly.

"I can't believe you're saying that I can't handle it!"

"I never said that I thought you can't handle it, I said that I thought the team couldn't handle it."

"I am part of the team, so you are implying that I can' handle it."

"You couldn't."

"Could to!"

"Could not!"

"Could to!"

"Could not!"

Harm and Mac watched silently as the two bickered back and forth, each silently think that they would both make excellent lawyers.  Harm looked at Mac and shook his head, smiling.

"Alright!"  They both said at the same time.

Jase and Jay both stopped and looked at their parents before all four broke into laughter.  

It was just another day in the Rabb household.  


End file.
